Semper Fi (Always faithful)
CONTAINS SOME SWEARING Chapter 1 The charge "Lets move marines!" I yell. "AHHHHHHHHH!" all around me marines yell battle crys as we charge a enemy camp. "Enemy MG!" Yells, Pvt. Baker. "EVERYBODY GET THE HELL DOWN!" i yell.I duck behind a rock while i see comrads fall like flys. "SHIT! how we gonna get outta here!" Yells Pvt. Baker. I grab my Mk-11 from my back and move my crosshairs onto the MG gunner. I fire, and he falls. "Lets go marines! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" I yell, and we start our charge. "Breach and Clear!" I yell. And all around marines put C4 on doors. "On my signal, in 3.... 2....1! Pull it!" I yell and theres a big explosion and I here marines chatting. "Clear." Says one. "CLEAR!" yells another. "Bravo, charli delta anything?" I say into my mic. "Natta." Says delta. "Its a Fucking ghost town." Charlie responds. "Same here nothing... where are they?" Says Bravo. "I dont know." I say. "You stupid americans, your all surounded come out with your guns down and your hands on your head!" Yells a voice. "Shit were spotted. Semper Fi marines, Semper Fi" I say, as 300 marines walk out of the buildings unarmed. Chapter 2 The escape I walk out as marines flood out of the buildings. I think there gonna kill us, he geustures us to us to kneel down and turn around. With tanks and soldiers everywhere theres no way we can get out. Then i think of something. "FIRE!" i yell, they all turn around, thats when i make my move, i whip out my pistol and kill the commander. "Marnines back to your houses MOVE MOVE MOVE!!!" I yell. All the marnines flood back into there houses, many of them not making there first step before there gunnned down. Marines start to spray down enemy infantry trying to move onto our postion. "Overlord, we need IMMEDIAT CASAVAC!!" Yells Pvt. Baker. "GOT IT!" Yells Pvt. Baker "Sir! CASAVAC will be here in 10 minutes!" "Well be corpes by then, Delta Charlie Bavro, 10 minutes left lets go go go!" I yell. It feels like hours but CASAVAC finnaly gets here. "Load up the wounded first!" I yell then theres a rumbling sound. "MAYDAY MAYDAY, OUR ROUTERS ARE JAMMED WERE GOING DOWN...... HOLY SHIT!" The pilot says before it crashes into a building! "Earthquake!" I scream. Theres another rumble, then the building falls on me. Chatper 3? The Quake I wake up, groggy. I lay there in the ruins of a building. "Attention, there is no use in hiding, we are providing medical care for any american troops, andbody attemping to hide, will be SHOT!" Says a Russian. Theres not time to lose, i get up and start to work on my radio, i get it working and the only thing i hear is. "Every surviving Marine, go to sector 6-7 at 15 minutes, anybody who isnt there in time, will have to wait till morning." I stuff the radio into my backpack, load my weapon, equip my silencer and start to walk. I walk down into a hall way, i hear the sound of shuffling feet. The Pvt. Baker pops through the door yelling. "Freeze MUTHA FUCKER HANDS-, Holy shit! your alive." He says suprised. "Ya did u guys leave me?" I ask. Pvt. Baker looks down with a disappoited look on his face. "Ya doc said you died so we left u i am so sor-" I cut him off. "Dont worry we have to get to sector 6-7 if we want to live. He nods and we walk. Chapter 4.... i dont know what to name this cahpt We get to were we need to be... and there is a HUGE gunfight! "Man down man down!!" Yells a Marine. "ODIN WERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Another marine yells into his mic. "Were on our way." Odin says. "RPG!!!!" Yells Baker. It hits a car behind him and baker flies forward. "NOOOO!" I Yell. "Ok were landing!" Odin yells. I grab Baker and run to the helo. "WE need medics NOW!!" I yell. "Dont worry your gonna be alright." I say. "N-no iim not and yo-you know that." He says coughing up blood. "Tell my wife i-i lov---e hher" He says. "I will." I say. "Semper Fi" He says, then his eyes close. Category:Army